Writing to You
by Angel of Androgyny
Summary: A journal of secrets and a little hanyo's curiosity Inucest PWP ratedM for future chapters/Completed
1. Writting to You

Writing to You

**Hello every body here's a new something to keep you occupied until I get Masquerade up and running again which will be some time soon I think. This is basically plot what plot and will probably have only two or three chapters.**

_That's it. _

_That's all there is to it to this tale of you and me. _

_I guess we just weren't meant to be, with us being both males the problem was there for all to see_

_I just ignored it_

_I just hoped that we could fight the star-crossed-ness_

_Of our little plight_

_XxX_

_Love me little one with all your heart. I'm a selfish creature and I need all of you._

_Don't think_

_Just give it to me_

_Close your eyes _

_Count to three and release your soul into me_

_xXx_

_With all these writings these ramblings in my head you would think some of them would make it on paper. They would, but I can never organize them the way I want to, the way they need be organized to make any kind of sense._

_My writings never make any kind of sense, least of all to me. And I write them! So I'm doomed to try and let someone else read my senseless ramblings…so I don't. Well I didn't. I've only let one person read them and they read them without my consent…_

_xXx_

_Little brother walks into my room_

_Sneaky creeping little mouse_

_He crawls under my bed and pulls out a box_

_A box full of silliness and fears_

_Sneaky creeping little brother_

_I'm going to find you soon_

_And when I do you should have never looked in the box_

_xXx_

_Some things are just never meant to be done. Like falling in love with your brother for instance. Not just because of the sheer disgustingness of the fact that it's incest, but also because it just hurts._

_I am not a masochist! At least I thought I wasn't. Watching your near grown brother and love sneak out of the house to go be with another and feeling sheer and other jealousy at that person and revulsion at yourself for feeling that jealousy. What is one to do?_

xXx

Inuyasha closed the book and placed it hurriedly back in the old Nike shoe box before placing the lid back on it.

_Oh. My. Gods!!!_ Ran through Inuyasha's over and over.

_He knew! _And not only did he know but those entries were recently dated so his stupid bastard of a brother had written those last entries on purpose!! To shake him up. That had to be it. His brother would never confess such feelings to Inuyasha let alone himself if they were true. But still there they were written in plain Japanese for the entire world to see if the world was so inclined to crawl under the most feared person in the universes bed and dig into his personal effects. So Inuyasha was a bit crazy, suicidal was the better word for it really, but he couldn't help it! After he'd been taken in, rather reluctantly, by the only family he had after spending half his life in and out of child services, it was the only way he was going to find anything out about his aloof brother. The guy didn't talk and when he did talk he didn't say anything that made sense to Inuyasha.

But those words in that journal.

They made sense to him.

Perfect sense.

The small simple and short poems he'd found written in his brother's most personal possession the words were simple enough for him to understand. And they touched him to his core, made him finally realize just how human his stoic sibling was, well kind of. He understood all of it except that his brother being in love with him bit. _That_ he totally didn't understand! Oh well.

Inuyasha shook his head to clear it of the confusion while walking out of his brother's big master bedroom then down the hall to his own. He decided a good nights sleep would help him figure it out. Hoping he could find the answers in his dreams…

xXx

_I used to never dream but now I do. Every night a little silver haired cherub with puppy dog ears on the top of his head comes and haunts me in my sleep. With a face so sweet and innocent it brings the angels in heaven to tears to look upon it and sends me who has such a fickle heart to his knees in awe._

xXx

Sesshomaru closed his journal after writing his last entry almost one hundred percent sure that within the next forty eight hours his little brother would read those words he'd just written. It was no mystery to him that Inuyasha had been reading his journal. The sweaty little finger prints on the side of the crème colored pages and his scent all over it was a dead give away. Plus no one else in the house was foolish enough to come in his room. Let alone dig around in his personal items.

What surprised him though was that he hadn't been angry when he'd first discovered Inuyasha reading his journal. Okay so he was a little angry when he found Inuyasha his little puppy ears poking over from the edge of the bed where his little brother had been sitting and studying his journal like the little runt should be studying his school books. But then he felt the greatest relief, for now his feelings would be known and he could see how his brother reacted to them.

So he waited and wrote more of his feelings for his brother to read but Inuyasha acted as he always did around Sesshomaru. Making the older demon wonder if his ramblings were even too disorganized and cryptic for his little brother to decipher their meaning. So he wrote more detailed, well detailed enough for his brother would have to be absolutely daft not to get it now.

But that seemed the case. Inuyasha still acted as if he didn't understand! Maybe for his thick headed little brother, actions spoke louder than words?

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Italics equals Sesshomaru's journal entries.**

**Angel**


	2. Only a Dream?

Writing to You

Inuyasha lay in his bed torso bare and his sheets covering just his lower region but not his legs. It was a particularly hot summer night and his window by his bed was flung wide open as he lay naked in his bed. Warm air trickled in from outside to breeze over his naked chest like a lovers warm breath. Followed by another puff of warm night air to his abdomen then a kiss.

Wait! A kiss? Since when did air have soft lips attached to it?

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide, his brain shocked awake by the feeling of the lips on his stomach.

"Wai-what?" He muttered sleepily.

"Shhh. It's just a dream." His stomach kisser said.

"A-a dream?" he mumbled. His stomach kisser kissed him again lower this time, just beneath his belly button close to wear there'd be a waist band from night pants, if he were wearing any, but now only rested his thin sheet.

"Yes a dream," 

Inuyasha lay back and just let his kisser, well kiss him. He wondered who it was that his subconscious had concocted for him. He didn't mind though, the kisses felt nice and he was starting to get a little aroused, especially when his kisser started lapping at his flesh.

xXx

Sesshomaru hadn't planned on not telling Inuyasha that it was him but figured it was too soon for the boy especially if he wasn't aware of his feelings for him. He rather just let his little love think he was dreaming. And what a wonderful dream Sesshomaru had planned for him. Nothing too much just a…little taste of things to come until the hanyo finally figured it out.

Sesshomaru leisurely lapped at his hanyo's stomach slowly moving lower tasting the silky crème skin of Inuyasha. Swirling his tongue and nipping every now and then eliciting little yelps from the hanyo. 

XxX

Inuyasha started squirming in his sleep when his kisser started biting at his skin. 

Okay now this was starting to feel too good to be just a dream. Even in his most vivid of fantasies nothing ever felt this…_real. _And the biting, the small nicks at his skin sent little bursts of pleasure straight to his nether regions making his erection wake up and swell.

xXx

Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha's member start to rise and poke at him, a little smile on his lips, as he continued to bite and lick the hanyo's skin moving the thin sheet away when he reached his destination. He smiled down at the excited state of Inuyasha's arousal then gently cupped the warm length in a cool hand making the hanyo whimper. Sesshomaru smiled again slowly moving his hand up and down watching his little love squirm and mewl in his sleep. Oh how he wished to wake Inuyasha up and tell him that it was he who did this to him, not some phantom lover in his dreams.

xXx

Again it felt too good, _way _to good for Inuyasha to think this was all just a dream. His eyes opened and his sleep fogged brain made out white hair and golden eyes and a mouth split into a cunning grin.

Sesshomaru's name immediately popped into his brain but he just mentally bated it away. He couldn't imagine his brother doing this to him. Making him feel so… so _good._ The hand on his shaft quickened it's pace making all thought fly from his brain as he moved his hips to the rhythm of the hand working on him. 

xXx

Sesshomaru liked this, he liked looking down at Inuyasha's body flushed from the combined heat of the summer and his own arousal. He liked touching him watching him squirm and undulate his hips in passion. But still something was missing, the length in his palm didn't feel right. Don't get him wrong Inuyasha felt velvety smooth and perfect, but still something was off. That's when he noticed it Inuyasha wasn't gliding along his palm as smoothly as Sesshomaru would've liked. Something needed to be…slick.

Slowly, very slowly Sesshomaru bent his head to the tip and gently stuck out his tongue to taste the small pearl at the slit. He held that little pearl on his tongue, and tasted the pre emission of Inuyasha's essence like it were a fine aged wine. He liked this too and he wanted more. 

Opening his mouth a little wider he took a little of Inuyasha's length in his mouth. 

Then a little more. 

And a little more till his nose was buried in the soft curls at the base and he could feel the hanyo's claws digging into the bed covers shredding them to ribbons.

xXx

Inuyasha couldn't breathe for the loud moan choking him in the back of his throat. Never, never in a million years would he have thought to feel something like this. This was definitely _not _a dream. For even in his wildest dreams he never thought of someone touching him like this _tasting _him like this. 

When that hot mouth engulfed him slowly inch by inch he wasn't ready for the intense pleasure that sucker punched him in the gut and knocked all air from his chest leaving him incapable of speech. He wanted to scream, he wanted to moan but he couldn't breathe. That mouth, that wondrous mouth was the cause of it. And if he had to loose his ability to breathe for this type of pleasure well it just meant he'd die a happy man. 

Inuyasha finally let out an agonizing moan from the back of his throat moving his hand to bury it in the silky hair that pooled in his lap like water moving and tickling his thighs as his kisser suckled on him in what felt like abandonment. Inuyasha laboriously lifted himself onto his forearms watching the silver hair glide over his thighs in awe as he was forced to acknowledge who the being was that was doing this to him. 

xXx

Never in a million years did Sesshomaru think he'd be doing this to someone. He never in a million years thought he'd _like _it so much. Like the taste the feeling of power he had over his little loves body when Inuyasha mewled and whimpered. 

He stiffened a little when he felt the clawed hand bury itself in his hair but then relaxed again when Inuyasha didn't jerk his head away but held on tight to keep him there. 

As if he would leave.

Sesshomaru worked his throat liking the sounds Inuyasha made when he did that. The hand in his hair tightened and prevented him from lifting his head back up as Inuyasha started to trust his hips and Sesshomaru just tightened his lips around his hanyo going along for the ride.

xXx

Felt too good, felt too _fucking _good! 

Inuyasha grabbed onto his brothers head and kept him there as he forced his shaft in and out of Sesshomaru's mouth who tightened his lips and that drove Inuyasha closer to the edge. Inuyasha wasn't careful of Sesshomaru's fangs and they nicked him a few times and the small pains pushed him over and he spilled into Sesshomaru's mouth his hand going slack in his brothers head as he flopped back on his bed Sesshomaru's name ghosting over his lips as he fell back into unconsciousness. 

_Is this a cliffy? I don't think it's a cliffy. Well anyways there will be one more chapter and this thing'll be over and I'll be getting back to Masquerade, woe is me. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you liked it._

_Angel_


	3. Opening Up

Writing to You

_I'm infatuated with porcelain skin that tastes of ambrosia and honeyed eyes that are as innocent as the moon._

Yeah and what in the hell did that mean? The hanyo read and re-read this last entry and still, his thick skull didn't get it. How in the hell did that explain why Sesshomaru had molested him last night! Not that he hadn't enjoyed it but still. His stupid brother comes stalking in his room in the middle of the night and gives him the best damn orgasm in his young life. Gah it was so confusing. Why can't his brother just write normaly like, I lust after Inuyasha. Or my brother seems to be a good lay. 

Yeah something like that he could understand. But this! Yeah it was poetic and sweet but still so damn cryptic! A tleast he knew it was about him and the other night, but he had no idea what so ever what ambrosia was. It sounded familiar yet he didn't remember if it was a bad thing or not.

Poor little hanyo Sesshomaru thought as he watched his brother try and decipher the words of his latest journal entry. Though his baby brother was starting to put the pieces together he was still far from solving the puzzle. But Sesshomaru was in no hurry, he knew how his brother reacted to his touches knowing it was him, Sesshomaru, his own brother who did it to him and Inuyasha hadn't pushed him away. He was fine to wait for a little while longer and show Inuyasha the extent of his feelings for the little hanyo. Until then the most he could do was write and pour his feelings out that way, cause there was no way he was saying them out loud.

Inuyasha turned as he felt someone watching him and saw his brother in the doorway watching him read from his journal.

Inuyasha took a deep breath holding up the heavy book and pointed to the words written on the page.

"What the hell does this mean?" He said pointing shamelessly at the page he had just finished reading for the millionth time that day.

Sesshomaru pushed away from the door jam to walk fully into his room.

"What do you think it means, little brother?" He asked as he walked over to sit on the bed Inuyasha was sitting on the side of on the floor.

Inuyasha glared up at his brother. 

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you."

"Oh but you do know" Sesshomaru said leaning down running his hand across Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha growled thoroughly confused. 

"I have no idea what this crap means" Inuyasha realized his slip as his brothers eyes flashed hurt for a moment then cleared his throat. 

"I didn't mean it like that Sessh it's just…I'm confused and angry that you won't just say it." Inuyasha lifted his own had up and touched his brothers cheek watching as the older demon leaned into his hand.

"You see that! That confuses me. You've never been affectionate to me ever before." 

"That is because I did not know you." Sesshomaru whispered, "But I fear the feelings I've grown for you are more than just brotherly." 

Then suddenly it clicked in Inuyasha's head.

"Wait you want me to be your girlfriend or something?" Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I guess you could say that." He said smiling at the hanyo kneeling on the floor between his legs, "Are you okay with that?"

The hanyo shrugged. "Yeah, I think I am. It's not like other demons don't do this kind of stuff."

Sesshomaru shook his head in disbelief that Inuyasha was taking this so well. "You are sure?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, "There were these two boys in my foster home who were like us and they were _twins_." 

Sesshomaru was so happy he picked his brother up and put him on his lap then kissed him sweetly his lips massaging against the hanyo's.

Inuyasha stiffened for a moment not expecting that then relaxed into the comfort of his brothers arms and kiss opening up for his brother when Sesshomaru nipped his bottom lip then traced it with his tongue.

Pulling back to give the hanyo some air Sesshomaru moved down Inuyasha's neck placing hot open mouth kisses on the skin there then burying his nose in his brothers hair that rested on his neck smelling his scent.

"I love you. That's what it means." Inuyasha's ears perked at that.

"Then show me." Sesshomaru spent the next few hours showing his baby brother just how much he loved him.

_Yeah, yeah I know the ending sucks and there's no lemon! Le gaspo. Maybe I'll update it someday with one but not right now. Yup haven't been feeling right really to write one so yeah even in Masquerade there won't be a full out lemon for quite sometime, not until Naraku shows up! Oops just let that slip, oh well. Anyways thanks for reading and I'll be getting to work on Masquerade ASAP._

_Angel_


End file.
